She Who Carries The Name
by GhostRose
Summary: Voldemort's great granddaughter who's been under the watch of the Ministry ever since she was born has come to Hogwarts. When an even greater evil raises and she meets the next generation will she become their worst enemy or a powerful ally. R&R
1. Chapter 1

In the outskirts of London on a busy yet run down street a man in a black trench coat was walking. The man was not seen by any of the passing people walking along the street. If anyone had seen him they would have immediately pegged him for a wizard if they knew that such a world existed. He wore a badge with the symbol for the Ministry of Magic on it. He was a proper and refined gentleman who looked to be in his mid-40s and has a gentle demeanor.

The man's name was Alexander Volcov. He had transferred from the Ministry of Magic in Germany to the London Ministry 12 years ago and he was completely use to the rain that poured down on him. He was only protected by a small black umbrella as the rain beat down from the never ending storm that had plagued London for a week now. He was at least thankful that there was no thunder or lightning present.

As he stopped in front of a old building that had been renovated into forming 3 separate houses he checked the numbers and found that his destination was the house of the far left. It was a skinny house but three stories tall and the bricks that made up the walls looked old and ready to fall off.

Mr. Alexander Volcov would obviously much rather be at home or back at the office on such a day but he had an important assignment to do. It was not the first time he had gone to this little old alley on the streets of London. He was here to check up on one of the threats to the Ministry. Although this job was labeled dangerous he found no feelings of fear when in search of his client. Unlike the many ex Azkaban prisoners that were also considered threats and constantly required checking up on, this was a far easier task. His job was to monitor a young girl, only 11 years old at the moment, whose only crime was her bloodline. A bloodline that was extremely dangerous but yet the girl herself was to remain oblivious to the bad deeds her ancestors had done.

It all started a long time ago really. It was before the Marauders defeated Voldemort or as they called him, He Who Must Not Be Named. Back to a time when Voldemort was still known as Tom Riddle, the arrogant, manipulative, sadistic ex-student of Hogwarts. Turns out that before Voldemort was almost killed the first time he had a child with another wizard who later became a death eater after leaving the newborn child with her sister and brother-in-law. The young boy, although a child of Voldemort was not as powerful as his father and grew up unwanted by both his parents and he lived an almost undetected life. It wasn't even till his death did the Ministry even figure out he existed. The one thing he did leave behind though was a daughter and this daughter was a half-blood who was under the watch of the Ministry ever since she was a young adult. Her name was Bianca Serafino, since she took on the last name of her muggle husband. Bianca was kind woman, unlike her grandfather wizard and she possessed the magic of her ancestors but she was very untrained and sheltered from much of the world. She tried to live a normal life while being under the watch of the Ministry and trying to teach herself how to use her magic. She suffered greatly from depression and that started to clear up after she gave birth to a child of her own but it later came back. When her child was 5 years old Bianca passed away. No one really knows the cause of her death since her body was destroyed during a car crash as it was being transported to the morgue. Her child then became the next target for the Ministry but they dropped a lot of suspicion when they found out the child was born a muggle and not a wizard even though she was considered a half-blood due to having ¼ wizard ancestry. That meant that they would only check up on her every 4 years. No one at the time even thought to fear the young muggle great granddaughter of Voldemort. Her name was Violetta Marvolo Serafino.

When Mr. Volcov rang the doorbell he only had to wait a few seconds before the door was answered by a tall Italian man. He stood at the doorway and looked down at the man who only came up to his shoulder and after a few seconds he ushered him inside and out of the pouring rain. Mr. Serafino was a tall brooding man who might look intimidating at first but he was simply a quiet man who still mourned his late wife's death.

Mr. Serafino had recognized Mr. Volcov since he had been to the house 2 times before to check up on Violetta. Once when she was 8 and once when she was 4 years old, just after her mother's death. It had been one of Mr. Volcov's first assignments. The two men sat down in the small living room to the left of the enterance. The room was crowded and there were papers everywhere from Mr. Serafino's work. He was a journalist and he had always liked to know what went on around the world, including the wizard world. He was one of the few muggles who wrote for wizard papers and he covered mostly muggle issues.

"How are you doing Mr. Serafino?" Mr. Volcov asked.

"I am fine." Mr. Serafino gruffly said.

"And how is little Violetta?" Mr. Volcov asks again trying to stir up some conversation as he pulls out his pen and paper to record his report.

"She is fine I guess. She has been a lot quieter than usual. In fact she never really speaks at all." Mr. Serafino sighs.

found that statement really ironic coming from such a quiet and stoic man such as Mr. Serafino. He recalled his last couple visits to the Serafino household and he had noted that neither the father nor the daughter seemed to talk much. Then again he had only met them after Mrs. Bianca's unusual death and he imagined that would be very traumatic to the family.

"I see. Has she shown any signs of being a wizard yet?" Mr. Volcov continues.

"No. The magic items my wife left behind do not even respond to her at all. But…" Mr. Serafino trails off looking like he was deep in thought.

"Yes?" Mr. volcov asks with curiosity. He had hoped this routine visit might show some significant results to prove to himself that this was not a waste of time.

"Nevermind. It was probably nothing." Mr. Serafino sighs.

Mr. Volcov lets out a dejected sigh and he watched as Mr. Serafino gets up and motions him to follow.

"Here. Let me take you to talk to Viola. You will see for yourself."

He followed Mr. Serafino up the stairs to the third floor and into a room at the end of a short hallway. Mr. Serafino opened the door and allowed him to go inside. Mr. Volcov walked inside the room and the door shut behind him. He noticed that had not followed him in.

As he turned around he saw a young girl sitting on a small twin bed with white sheets and a book in her hands. The cover of the book had no title and the girl did not have her eyes on the book but instead she stared out the window. She had not even turned her head to acknowledge the man who had just walked into her room.

The girl, Violetta, was a skinny and petite young girl with pale ivory skin and dark deep blue eyes. Her hair was long and it reached her elbows in honey blonde waves. She looked somewhat fragile in the sunlight that peaked though the curtain since it was the only light in the room. She seemed to bear no resemblance to her great grandfather but Mr. Volcov certainly knew that looks could be deceiving.

He slowely approached the young 11 year old girl and gave her a smile that he used on his own 3 year old daughter, Zanna. She slowely turned away from whatever dream world her mind had been in and she looked straight at Mr. Volcov with eyes that seemed to be watching his every move. He held his smile and held out dis hand to her.

"Hello Miss Violetta."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Violetta. Do you prefer to go by Violetta or Viola? I heard you dad call you that."

She did nothing but stare at him. Mr. Volcov sat down next to her and pulled out his notebook again. He had dealt with many different kinds of weird people and her behavior did not faze him at all. It was his job to make sure that she did not use any dark magic or in her case any magic at all really. He was also supposed to write a report on whether she could be considered a threat and from past observation she didn't have the ability to do anything that would affect the Ministry. Despite previous reports, ho once again had to try and get the distant young girl to open up to him.

"Do you remember me? We met 4 years ago and once before that but you probably don't remember that one." Mr. Volcov started.

She simply turned her head back to the window and did not answer. Mr. Volcov sighed and continued to try to get something out of the girl.

"May I ask you some questions?" He asked and was met with more silence. "Has anything strange happened recently? Like something that can't be explained by science. Something magical perhaps? You know why I am asking right? I need you to respond."

He carried on talking till he saw her finally look back at him. He could hear the rain beating on the roof as he waited for to say something but she never did. He sighed and asked, "Can you talk to me please?"

She moved her hand to point at his notebook and she opened the palm of her hand and held it out. He stared at her for a bit trying to comprehend what she was trying to say and she always avoided eye contact as she made the gesture again but this time less noticeable like she was telling a secret. "Does she want my notebook?" he thought.

He handed her the notebook and she opened it to a blank page and quickly scribbled something down. She tilted it his way so that he could read it from where he was sitting. He leaned forward a bit to see what she wrote.

_He told me not to speak. _

"Who did?" he asked puzzled.

_The snake. There in the cage. He says you need to leave._

He turned to look across the room and he noticed the python in a glass cage that he had failed to notice upon arrival. The snake was curled into a coil and it was staring over to where they were sitting. He wondered how he could have missed one of the only colored things in the room and now that he had noticed it he realized he really didn't want to look over there again.

"You can understand the snake?"

_Yes. He is getting angry now. You need to leave._

Mr. Volcov had heard the stories of how the descendants of Salazar Slytherin were parseltongues. They had warned him what to look for and that was one of the signs. What had been a simple checkup was now much more than that.

"How long have you been hearing this snake talk?"

_Ever since I was born. He was my mother's snake and she said she got him from my grandfather_.

"That long?"

_He does not die. Are you done yet? I cannot talk any longer._

"Just one more question okay sweetie? Does the snake have a name?"

He had to keep her talking or writing in this case. He also had to find out just how much she knew and what were the extent of her powers. If she was really not the muggle that earlier reports had said she was then there was definitely a problem.

_Yes. Can you go now please?_

"Do you mind telling me?" He asked urgently. He was using that question as a filler to keep her talking so that he can ask more important question. She pauses for a moment to take a quick look at the snake before immediately turning her head away and continues writing.

_He says his name is Voldemort._

Whatever Mr. Volcov had been thinking before he was immediately cut off from thought and his blood turned cold. He studied the girl who on the outside looked composed but her eyes showed turmoil and slight fear. Her eyes were turned away from him and she refused once again to make eye contact as she averted her attentions back to window that shook slightly with the breeze. He immediately excused himself from the room and stepped out to make a phone call. He would have to report this one to the Ministry immediately.

After an hour long conversation with the current head of the Ministry of Magic they had come up with a response to the situation. Mr. Volcov was to immediately have Violetta sent to Hogwarts to be under close surveillance. He relayed the message to Mr. Serafino and after another 10 minutes of discussion Mr. Serafino had agreed to make the arrangements and help make the transition as easy as possible. He had never really been that close to his daughter but Bianca had asked him to keep her safe and he hoped that he had made the right choice.

When Mr. Volcov went back to the room with Violetta she was curled up on the edge of her bed. She had gone back to being quiet. He quietly informed of where she is going and he led her out of the room. Once she was safe and in the family room and having a whispered conversation with her father he went back to her room and let them have their moment to say goodbye.

Once he got back in the room he went over to the cage with the Python in it. He looked into the cage and found the serpent staring back at him. He felt a shiver down his spine and he scolded himself for such thoughts. The Dark Lord was killed years ago, before he had even come to London. All he had heard were stories but still they frightened him. Either something was wrong with the girl or the snake lied. Of coarse he had never spoken to a snake so the idea seemed somewhat absurd. Either way he had another mission to complete.

Before he went downstairs to take the girl away and lead her to a new life, be it good or bad, he completed the second part of his assignment that was given to him to protect the Ministry. His second orders were to kill the snake and he accomplished his mission with a sick feeling in his stomach. The Dark Lord must not rise again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was September 1st, and the students of Hogwarts began arriving just as they had in the previous years. The students boarded the Hogwarts Express and arrived at Hogwarts awaiting their new school year to begin. Among the new arrivals were students who were famous due to their last names. There were the children of the survivors of The Battle of Hogwarts that had taken place almost 20 years before. The especially noteworthy ones were the children of the Potter's and the Weasley's children. There was also Scorpuis Malfoy, the son of Draco Malfoy who was also famous but not quite for the same things as the others.

The festivities of the first day back at Hogwarts were pretty much celebrated by all. There was only one person in the school who was not celebrating on that day. It was the 14 year old girl who had been deemed a child of He Who Must Not Be Named and sentenced to secret confinement inside the walls of the great and powerful school. Very few people at Hogwarts even knew about the girl, mainly just the Headmistress and the Deputy Headmaster, along with a few ghosts and workers who had met the girl before and had been sworn into secrecy. Her room was located in a far east tower close to the Gryffindor wing and few ever traveled there since it was considered off limits to students and the stairs had a habit of moving around, making it almost impossible to find. She was never allowed to roam outside of her room unless there were no Hogwarts students around. They weren't so strict as to never let her out so she mainly became a night owl and roamed the school at night while she spent her days studying on her own, since she was not allowed to attend school, and sleeping.

Violetta Serafino was her name, though few were around her enough to call her by name. She was considered a sweet girl by those who had met her and bared almost no resemblance to the Dark Lord that everyone feared. She was generally very quiet and no one ever dared to make her angry for they feared what she might be capable of. Yet, for someone who was feared so much by bloodline, she had almost no magical powers herself. She could study the books and learn all about magic but she was never quite able to perform it herself. There were signs that she could use magic every once and a while but she never showed control of her magic. The Ministry had assumed she was just a late bloomer but it was getting to the point where they would have to declare her just a muggle. The Dark Lord had been able to move objects with his mind at an early age and she couldn't even use a wand.

It was that first night back at Hogwarts where the fated meeting first took place. That night there was more than just the ghosts roaming the halls. Up in the east towers a young girl with long blonde hair and very pale skin with ice blue eyes sneaks out of her room as is her normal routine during the school year. No one in the castle ever stops her for they think it does no harm for her to get some fresh air and the castle itself is even there to keep an eye out for her. The teachers there have no true knowledge of who she really is but it is a rumor among staff that she is the Headmistress's niece so they treat her with politeness and let her be. The first years she had been at Hogwarts one of the teachers made the mistake of calling her out and dragging her to the Headmistress's office only to be told to never approach the girl again and ignore her presence.

As the young girl reaches the stairs they automatically move to make it so that she may go down the tower. The stairs only obey her and the other people who have the Headmistress's consent so she never gets lost in the towers for the stairs will always take her to where she is headed. At the bottom of the staircase she reaches a hallway and is joined by a familiar apparition that no longer has flesh and blood but a emotional spirit. It was a ghost of a young boy who looked to be about 12 years old who the people at Hogwarts called Freddie. He was said to have died during the Battle of Hogwarts and he is a very cautious spirit who loves to worry about the little things. He is one of the few ghosts who knows of Violetta's true identity and who still manages to be friendly with her and not hold a grudge against something her ancestor had done. Lots of the other ghosts would simply turn their head away from her as she went by or give her glares when they think she isn't looking but Freddie still had the heart of a child and could not comprehend how he could hate someone who had done nothing wrong to him. So he would follow her around on her adventures and was considered her only true friend at Hogwarts.

"Hey Violetta! Wait up! Where are you going?" Freddie called as he phased through a nearby wall.

"It's Viola." She simply stated while she kept making her way through the hallway. She scanned the halls as if she was looking for something but kept her fast walking pace as she almost was jogging through the halls.

"Right, right. Sorry, you keep telling me that. But you didn't answer me where are you going?" he responded while whining like a young boy who wants to tag along with their older siblings when they go out.

Violetta, or Viola as she preferred, kept up her pace and didn't respond for a second. One convenient thing about having a ghost as your best friend was that you never had to worry about them keeping up with your pace. A bad thing would be that the ghost of a 12 year old would perpetually act like a 12 year old, no matter how long they've been dead.

"I'm looking for something." She answered after a short pause. The vague answer did nothing to satisfy the young ghost.

"Yes. I realized that, but what exactly are you looking for? It's not something really bad is it? What if we get in trouble!" he said as he started to get more and more emotionally unstable as his worry-wart side began to show.

"No, it's nothing bad. I'm just curious, that's all. And how could you possibly get in trouble? You are a ghost, what else can they do to you? People should be more afraid of you, not the other way around." she said as she finally stops and turns towards the ghost with a somewhat annoyed look in her eyes.

"I have heard tons of horror stories about the things people can do to ghosts! The terrible things I have heard about this one ghost who kept haunting this one house and the owners decided to get rid of him so they…!" Freddie started to babble.

Viola just sighed and started to walk again. "Well, you don't have to come you know."

"But…I can't just let you go alone! Hmm….well that actually depends because if this involves any sort of ghostly harm I want nothing to do with it!"

Viola didn't get the chance to answer Freddie for she suddenly stopped at a familiar sound. She motioned for Freddie to be quiet, which was quite a lot to ask for but he immediately sensed the mood and quietly phased through a wall and disappeared as to not draw attention to where they were standing. Viola backed up against a wall and hid behind a large curtain which was what her instincts told her to do. After all, she was not the only living person who wandered those halls that night.


End file.
